Going Digital
by Pyra Kurai Akaidra
Summary: RockmanEXE and Digimon Xover. There is a new Netmafia and they want children with the data of Project DHuman. And Netto is one of those children... Discontinued
1. Cast

Pyra: Hi everyone! To Digital Switch!  
  
Sonica: Why did you delete Rockman.EXE and Sonica.EXE?  
  
Pyra: Because this story is similar to Rockman.EXE and Sonica.EXE and this idea has been bugging me!  
  
Sonica: Oh.  
  
Pyra: This is sort of like a Digimon/Rockman.EXE crossover, but mostly focus on Rockman.EXE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.EXE or Digimon. I own myself, Sonica.EXE, Guilsu.EXE, Aguni.EXE, etc.  
  
****Cast****  
  
Name: Lan.EXE  
  
Type: None.  
  
TRUE Navi: Rockman.EXE  
  
REAL Name: Netto Hikari  
  
Hair: Hazel brown  
  
Eyes: Chocolate brown.  
  
Default Weapon: Buster.  
  
Looks: He looks like Rockman.EXE only he's orange while Rockman's blue.  
  
Info: Lan.EXE is Netto's digital counterpart. Before he got Rockman, he found out that he could transfer himself into the net as a Navi. No one knows about his secret except for his family, Rockman and friends who could transfer into the net. Even though as a NetNavi, he's still the same old Netto. When his friends see him as Lan, he always pretend to be a NetNavi of Saito Hikari.  
  
~  
  
Name: Saito Hikari  
  
Age: 11  
  
REAL Name: Rockman.EXE  
  
Hair: Raven  
  
Eyes: Emerald green.  
  
PET: Orange and yellow.  
  
Looks: He looks like Netto, only that his hair is neater. He wears a blue vest over a white long sleeve shirt, black shorts, white socks and blue sneakers. Around his forehead is an orange bandana with his, Rockman's, symbol on it.  
  
Info: Somehow, Rockman has an ability to become a human. As a human, he pretends to be Netto's cousin, Saito. Saito is still our responsible, smart and shy blue bomber, Rockman.  
  
~  
  
Name: Pyra Akaidra  
  
Age: 11  
  
NetNavi: Sonica.EXE  
  
NetNavi Name: Flare.EXE  
  
Hair: Raven with crimson streaks just below her shoulder blade.  
  
Eyes: Crimson  
  
PET: Red and white.  
  
Symbol: Her Goggles  
  
NetNavi Default Weapon: FireSword  
  
Looks: Sleeveless and collarless crimson shirt over a black T-shirt, black jeans, reddish-brown gloves, crimson headband with black square-goggles on it, white socks and crimson runners.  
  
NetNavi looks: Black spandex with crimson armour covers her chest, reddish- brown gloves and boots. Around her forehead is a crimson headband with black square-goggles. Strapped on her back is her default weapon, FireSword. Her hair is in a bushy ponytail.  
  
Info: Pyra, like Netto, has an ability to transfer herself into the net as a NetNavi. Pyra's a stubborn girl with a dangerous temper. Sometime, she gets into an argument with Meiru. She got a crush on Takuya Kanbarra and always found hanging out with him. As Flare, she pretends to be Monica's NetNavi.  
  
~  
  
Name: Sonica.EXE  
  
Type: None  
  
Operator: Pyra  
  
Human Name: Monica Wave.  
  
Human Age: 11  
  
PET (as human): Crimson and black.  
  
Hair: Golden blond in a ponytail.  
  
Eyes: Deep Sapphire.  
  
Default Weapon: Sonic Sabre.  
  
Symbol: White circle with a red lightning on it.  
  
Looks: White spandex with ruby red armour with black rims on her chest, ruby red gloves and boots. Around her waist is a red belt with a red sheath holding her Sonic Sabre. Her helmet is ruby red with a black square goggles on it.  
  
Human Looks: Ruby red vest jacket with black rim and Flare's Navi symbol on it over a white T-shirt with white jeans. She wears black gloves, white socks and red and white runners with black rims. Around her waist is a red and black belt holding up her jeans. Finish of with a ruby red bandana rested on her head with her goggles on it.  
  
Info: Sonica is Pyra's NetNavi. She's calm and hardly lose her temper, if so, you better run. Sonica somehow can able to become a human. As Monica Wave, she pretends to be Pyra's friends who move to America and come for a visit.  
  
~  
  
Name: Blaze.EXE  
  
REAL Human Name: Takuya Kanbarra.  
  
Age: 11  
  
Type: Fire  
  
NetNavi: Aguni.EXE  
  
PET: Fiery red and yellow.  
  
Hair: Spiky cinnamon brown.  
  
Eyes: Reddish-brown.  
  
Default Weapon: Heater.  
  
Symbol: Yellow circle with a black "C" symbol on it.  
  
Looks: Yellow spandex with fiery red armour, gloves and boots. His symbol is on his chest armour and on the pad, on where the ears were.  
  
Info: Takuya is Blaze.EXE REAL human form. Takuya is from the Digimon Frontier and Takato's childhood friend. He moved to Akihara after his adventure in the Digital World. He beginning to developed a crush on Pyra, though he never admitted. As Blaze, he pretends to be Max's NetNavi.  
  
~  
  
Name: Aguni.EXE  
  
Human Name: Max Honou  
  
Human age: 12  
  
Type: Fire  
  
Operator: Takuya Kanbarra  
  
PET (as human): Red and yellow.  
  
Hair: Wild blond  
  
Eyes: Sapphire blue.  
  
Default Weapon: Salamander Buster.  
  
Symbol: Kanji symbol of Flame in a grey circle.  
  
Looks: Black spandex with red and black samurai/demon like armour. His grey gloves have holes to bring out fire to punch and his boots is demon like feet. His belt and helmet has his symbol on it. His helmet is demon like with horns.  
  
Human Looks: Fiery red jacket over a black T-shirt and black jeans. His socks are white along with grey runners and grey gloves.  
  
Info: Aguni is originally the Spirit of Flame that Takuya hold. He sense that he is needed, Agnimon follow Takuya to the Human World and become Takuya's NetNavi. Aguni's personality is similar to Takuya and has developed a crush on Sonica.  
  
~  
  
Name: Betaman  
  
REAL Human Name: Takato Matsuki  
  
Age: 11  
  
Type: None  
  
NetNavi: Guilsu.EXE  
  
PET: Red and black with a hazard symbol.  
  
Hair: Messy light brown  
  
Eyes: Ruby red  
  
Default Weapon: Buster  
  
Symbol: A white hazard symbol inside a yellow circle.  
  
Looks: Light blue spandex with yellow gloves and boot. His spandex is rim with yellow. His royal blue and yellow armour cover his chest with his symbol on it. His helmet is light and royal blue with yellow rims.  
  
Info: Betaman is Takato's NetNavi form. Somehow, Guilmon's data change the Digimon into a NetNavi and follow Takato back to the Real World just in time to move to Akihara with his parents. Takato is Takuya's childhood friend before he moves to Shinjuku. As Betaman, Takato pretends to be Glen's NetNavi.  
  
~  
  
Name: Guilsu.EXE  
  
Human Name: Glen Hazard.  
  
Age: 9-10  
  
Type: Fire  
  
Operator: Takato Matsuki  
  
PET (as human): Light and royal blue.  
  
Hair: Raven with red highline  
  
Eyes: Amber yellow.  
  
Default Weapon: PyroBuster.  
  
Symbol: Black hazard symbol inside a white circle.  
  
Looks: Guilsu look likes a smaller, red and black version of Rockman. Where there's blue on Rockman is red and white is black. He has some several hazard symbols on his arm, leg and one on his helmet. His symbol is on his chest and pad on his ears. He also has a pair of small red fully expand bat wings sticking out of his helmet. (Aww, he's cute! And his bat-like ears make him even cuter!)  
  
Human Looks: A warning red jacket with a black hazard symbol on the back over a white T-shirt and yellow pants.  
  
Info: After Takato leave the Tamers, Guilmon follow his Tamer back to the Real World. A light comes out of nowhere hit Guilmon and change him into a NetNavi inside a PET. Guilsu still got Guilmon's innocence and curiosity, whenever he's in a Net Battle; his eyes slit like his Digimon self. As Glen, people have mistaken him to be Pyra's brother if his eyes didn't give it away.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Pyra: That's it; I also don't own Takuya, Takato or Guilmon. I also own the NetNavis' form of Netto, Takuya, Takato, etc.  
  
Sonica: What's going to happen next?  
  
Pyra: Just wait and see, Sonica.  
  
~Pyrogirl123~ 


	2. Moving to Akihara

Pyra: Welcome to the first chapter of Digital Switch!  
  
Sonica: This chapter mainly focus on Digimon, but don't worry! Pyra-chan will get some Rockman.EXE later in this chapter or the next, depends on my Operator.  
  
Pyra: This chapter focus on Takuya, Takato and me moving to Akihara.  
  
Sonica: Also, Pyra-chan will be using some of the Japanese name so here is the list!  
  
Netto/Lan Hikari  
  
Meiru/Mayl/Maylu Sakurai  
  
Dekao/Dex Oyama  
  
Yaito Ayano-Kouji/Yai Ayano  
  
Tohru Hikawa/Tory Froid.  
  
Enzan Ijuin/Chaud Eugene/Chaud Blaze  
  
Rockman.EXE/Megaman.EXE  
  
Blues.EXE/Protoman.EXE  
  
Takato Matsuda/Matsuki  
  
Pyra: Also, I'll use some dub names like Takato Matsuki.  
  
Sonica: Hit it!  
  
*A soccer ball come out of nowhere and hit Pyra on her head*  
  
Pyra: Not LITERALLY!!  
  
Boy #1: Sorry!  
  
Boy #2: We won't do it again, we promise!  
  
Sonica: Like I said, hit it!  
  
*A block made out of stone fall down on Pyra*  
  
Pyra: *from under the block* NOW, I really hate that saying!  
  
Sonica: -_-U  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Rockman.EXE. I own Sonica.EXE, Aguni.EXE, Guilsu.EXE, myself, etc.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Chapter 1: Moving to Akihara-  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Author's POV*  
  
We start our adventure in Australia, Canberra, where I live. We find a normal house (my home), in the suburb, Torrens. As we enter the house, I open my bedroom door to find . . . my sister playing Megaman X6?!?! Whoops, wrong dimension and timeline.  
  
**Another dimension and normal POV**  
  
In the suburb of Torrens, a Chinese girl is surfing the net with her digital friend, Sonica.EXE.  
  
The Chinese girl, Pyra, stare at the computer screen. On her desk is her red and white Personal Terminator, or PET for short (which is connected to her PC), and a couple of chips called Battle Chips.  
  
On the screen is a blond hair girl in white with red armours. Pyra's crimson watch as the blond hair girl, Sonica, deleted a Metool Virus with her Sonic Sabre. Pyra's eyes widen when she sees a certain Virus, an Invisible3 Virus. (To her, she and Sonica haven't has experience with them. To me, IT TO ME A WHOLE FREAKIN' WHILE TO DELETED THEM!!!!! GOOD THING THAT I GOT A GAIA3 CHIP!!!!!!!! Okay, I'll shut up.)  
  
The crimson eye girl looks through her Battle Chips for anything useful. As if luck is on her side, Pyra saw one of Sonica's favourite Sword Chips, ElecSword, along with Area Steal.  
  
"Sonica, combo time!" Pyra exclaim, sliding in the two Battle Chips, "Battlechip! ElecSword, Slot-in! Area Steal, Slot-in!"  
  
On the screen, Sonica's right arm morph into a sword crackle with electricity. She then, disappears and reappears in front of the Virus and slashes it. The unfortunate Virus got caught off guard and deleted. What remains of the Virus is a packet of red data. Sonica take the data and inform her Operator what it is.  
  
"Pyra-chan, we got about 700 Zenny," The sabre wielding NetNavi said to her Goggle wearing friend.  
  
"I don't mind how much Zenny, except when my sister spend most of them," Pyra exclaim. Her younger sister, Vickie, has been spending Pyra's Zenny, she and Sonica work hard to save up. (Half true in reality)  
  
Her NetNavi nodded in agreement, then ask: "Do you think that you are ready for Japan?"  
  
"I think so," Pyra replied, true that Pyra and her family is moving to Japan when Mr Akaidra found a new job in Akihara. Even though the crimson eye girl will meet new people, but she'll miss her friends here in Canberra.  
  
"Anyway," Pyra said, "Let's go to Woden Chip Shop for some chip. My order might be there already"  
  
"Right"  
  
**Shinjuku, Japan**  
  
In a bakery, an 11-year-old boy is helping parents around the shop. If his friends are over, they never notice a device, which look like red GBA with hazard symbols on it, attach to his pants.  
  
In side the device, PET, was a special program that know the Tamers. But the Tamers, except for Takato, didn't recognise the program. That program is a Net Navi (gator) name Guilsu.EXE. Guilsu is originally a Digital Monster, or Digimon for short, called Guilmon. Somehow, the Virus-type dinosaur's data change him into a Navi inside a PET.  
  
Guilsu is still Guilmon, innocence, playful and a little childish. When ever he is Virus Busting, his eyes gone viral like his Digimon counterpart.  
  
Currently, the red Navi is sleeping inside the PET. If anyone listens carefully, they could hear a soft snoring.  
  
Takato, the 11-year-old boy, who just finishing giving order to another customer, chuckle at his Navi.  
  
It's been a year since the battle against the D-Reaper and the Tamers went on to their normal lives.  
  
Takato went up to his room after he wash his hands. When he got there, the Tamer of Guilmon laid on his bed and begun to talk to his Digital friend.  
  
"So, Guilsu. When will I see Takuya again?" Takato asked.  
  
"Guilsu don't know when, Takato.EXE" Guilsu answered in his normal third person point of view. Just like his Digimon counterpart, Guilsu instead called his Operator a NetNavi. No matter how many times that Takato told him, the amber eye Navi kept on calling him an EXE.  
  
(Sonica: Takato.EXE?!  
  
Pyra: What? I need to make sure that Guilmon and Guilsu is the same person but with some difference!)  
  
Takuya Kanbarra is Takato's childhood friend. They been together and watch each other backs till Takato's family moved to Shinjuku. They keep in touch with each other over the years by Emails, letters and phone.  
  
Takato have told his friend about his adventure as a Tamer, in return, Takuya told him about the adventure as a Legendary Warrior.  
  
(Sonica: WAIT A MINUTE!! Takuya Kanbarra as in the Goggle-boy from Digimon Frontier!?  
  
Pyra: Yep.)  
  
His fellow Tamers didn't know about this since Takato has been talking with Takuya most of the time.  
  
"Guilsu want to know if Takato.EXE want to go with Takuya.EXE?" Guilsu asked to his Operator. Takato know that Takuya's family is moving to Akihara (Rockman.EXE one, not the Tamer one.) and they invited Takato over to stay for a few or so weeks.  
  
"I, er, yeah. I'm going," Takato said.  
  
"YAY!!!" Guilsu cheered.  
  
**Jiyuugaoko, Japan**(Pyra: I don't know where Takuya-kun lives and I know it's not Sibuya. Also, I heard he lives in Jiyuugaoko, somewhere, so that's why I type it)  
  
Takuya was excited; his mother had a called from his childhood friend, Takato Matsuki. He agrees to come over for a few weeks or so, when Takuya moved to Akihara.  
  
Takuya has been telling his buddy about his adventure to the Digital World, from the first time he get his Human Spirit of Flame to the battle against Lucemon Satan Mode.  
  
"Alright!" Takuya shouted in his bedroom, punching his fist up.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Takuya-kun," Takuya's NetNavi, Aguni.EXE, said from inside the Goggle-boy's PET. Aguni, like Guilsu, is originally the Legendary Warrior of Flame named Agnimon. Takuya didn't know how Agnimon became Aguni; all he knows is that his Fire-type Navi said that he, Aguni, feels that he is needed.  
  
Aguni looks like a 12-year-old Agnimon, the only difference is that Aguni have a Buster called Salamander Buster.  
  
"Sorry, Aguni. Is that I haven't seen Takato for years." Takuya replied, start packing up his stuff.  
  
"It's okay," exclaim Aguni, "I wonder what Guilsu is like."  
  
"From what Takato describe, Guilsu sounds like a innocence 9 year old," Takuya said, putting his soccer ball in his bag, then he ask. "So, how is the other Legendary Warriors?"  
  
"Fairymon losing her temper now and then, sometime confuse us with Italian words," Aguni began, "Wolfmon is starting to open up, Blitzmon is trying to get Fairymon's attention. Chakkumon is helping with Swanmon at Primary Village; I didn't know what Lowemon is doing. I also didn't know about Ranamon, Grottomon, Mercuremon and Arbormon."  
  
"Oh," was Takuya's replied before he went back to packing up.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Pyra: Readers, I done this chapter in two days because 1) It's night time on the first day/night, 2) I'm a little high on sugar from eating who knows how many dark chocolate cover malteasers. And 3) I'm little busy playing my Megaman Battle Network.  
  
Sonica: You went sugar-high?!  
  
Pyra: I said LITTLE! Just that I'm a little energetic from the dark chocolates.  
  
Sonica: R&R, readers! Also, please tell my Operator NOT to eat any dark chocolates.  
  
Pyra: *eating a bar of dark chocolate*You say something?  
  
Sonica: *slap her forehead*Oh, brother.  
  
Quote of this update: "I'm not starting to sound weird and act weird, I AM weird! O_o I know, I sound weird"  
  
Sonica: *look at the Quote of this update*O_o!  
  
Pyra: ^______^  
  
~Pyrogirl123~ 


	3. New Students, NetBattle and Transfer int...

Pyra: WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DIGITAL SWITCH!!!!  
  
Sonica: Pyra-chan?  
  
Pyra: ^______________________^ I'M HIGH ON SUGAR!! WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *Jumping around the room*  
  
Sonica: *Sweatdropped*Zero.exe, your Operator must be stupid. GemmaniGirl, Pyra-chan won't hit you. I know my Operator won't hit girls, except for her rivals.  
  
Aguni: This chapter contain Akihara Elementary, a NetBattle and the net. Also, for those whose waiting for Netto to be transfer onto the Net. Well, here it is!  
  
Sonica: Hi, Aguni!  
  
Aguni: *blush*Um, er, hi, Sonica-chan.  
  
Guilsu: *pull out a sign said: "There will be some Aguni/Sonica hints along with Takuya/Pyra hints"**turn the sign, which the message change into: "Don't tell Aguni and Pyra about this"*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.EXE except for Sonica.EXE, Aguni.EXE, Guilsu.EXE, myself, etc. And I also own some Battlechips that didn't appear in the game and Anime. If they are, SORRY!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
-Chapter 3: School, NetBattle and Transferring into the Net-  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
At Akaidra resident in Akihara, a week after they move into the neighbourhood.  
  
"Pyra-chan . . ."  
  
" . . . . . ."  
  
"Pyra-chan"  
  
" . . . . . . ."  
  
"PYRA-CHAN!!! WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
*WHAM! *  
  
"OW!!" An 11-year-old Chinese girl, Pyra Akaidra, cried out after falling off her bed. "Why did ya do that for!?"  
  
"Have you forgotten about school?" Her NetNavi, Sonica.EXE, asked.  
  
"School?!" Pyra exclaim, then looking at the clock, "AAAAAAAHHHH!!! WHY DIDN'T YA WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!?!"  
  
"I tried to but you slept through all my calls, well, except for my shouting" Sonica replied calmly, tying a red ribbon to keep her blonde hair in a low ponytail. The blonde hair Navi is very used to waking up her Operator.  
  
(Sonica: Ya know, this scene sort of remind me of Netto-kun and Rockman- kun)  
  
Sonica watch as her Operator put on her clothes. Pyra grab her PET and went down to the kitchen.  
  
The Chinese girl grabs her bag and a piece of toast and ran out the door.  
  
"Bye, mum! See ya after school!" Pyra said rapidly before rush out the door.  
  
Pyra ran as fast as she can to Akihara Elementary, few days ago she explore the neighbourhood and knows her way around.  
  
"Sonica"  
  
"What is it, Pyra-chan?"  
  
"Just stop adding "-chan" to my name!!"  
  
**  
  
Takuya and Takato are walking to school, Akihara Elementary to be exact.  
  
"So, Takuya. What do you think they do at Akihara Elementary?" Takato asked to his childhood friend.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the usual Math, Science and stuff," Takuya answered.  
  
"Guilsu like to make new friends to play, Takato.EXE!" Guilsu.EXE said excitedly from Takato's PET.  
  
"Guilsu, for the last time, I'm not a Navi" Takato said.  
  
"Okay, Takato.EXE"  
  
"Oh, I give up!"  
  
"Chill out, Guilsu. Don't rush into things without thinking like Takuya- kun" Aguni.EXE said from Takuya's PET.  
  
"AGUNI!!" Takuya shouted to his NetNavi.  
  
"Common, Takuya! We're going to be late!" Takato said, running to Akihara Elementary.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!"  
  
**  
  
"Netto-kun!"  
  
The brunette, Netto Hikari, turns around and sees his next-door neighbour and friend, Meiru Sakurai, running towards him.  
  
"Meiru-chan, what's up?" Netto asked.  
  
His friend stops running in front of him and said, "I heard we're going to have three new students!"  
  
"That's all?" Netto asked, not very interested at the subject, sitting down in his desk.  
  
"Common, Netto-kun! They can be nice!" Meiru said.  
  
"I heard that one of them is from Australia!" Roll.EXE, Meiru's NetNavi, said from Meiru's PET, "One is from Jiyuugaoko and the other is from Shinjuku!"  
  
(I tried to keep them in character, okay?)  
  
"Netto-kun" Rockman.EXE began from Netto's PET. "I wonder if they have custom Navis?"  
  
"I guess we have to wait to find out," Netto said and then the door open and Mariko-sensei, his teacher, along with three kids (two boys and one girl) walked in.  
  
"Good morning, class!" Mariko-sensei greet cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, Mariko-sensei!" The class greet back.  
  
'Today we have three new students," Mariko-sensei started then turn to the new students, "Could you three introduced yourselves?"  
  
The brunette boy in a red over-size shirt step forward. "I'm Takuya Kanbarra"  
  
The other boy, another brunette but wear in blue, also step forward. "Hello, I'm Takato Matsuki"  
  
The girl in red and black, also steps forward. "G'day, everyone. I'm Pyra Akaidra"  
  
"Takuya, you sit next to Netto. Takato, there's a seat for you next to Meiru and Pyra, you sit next to Yaito" Mariko-sensei instructed.  
  
The new students went to their sits as Mariko-sensei begins the lesson.  
  
When Netto saw the new students, he begins to feel something towards them. He couldn't describe the feeling, it's like there's something similar between him and the new students. He'll soon find out.  
  
**(Lunch period)  
  
"Wow, this school has a Netbattling subject!" Takato exclaim, eating his lunch with Takuya.  
  
"Well, what do ya expect? This town is connected to the Net and the Net has lots of Viruses," A voice said from behind Takuya, when the two Goggle-boys look, they saw Pyra leaning against the wall, holding her lunchbox in her right hand. "They learn Netbattling here to protect their Navis"  
  
"Hey, since you're here, will you like to sit with us?" Takuya suggest.  
  
"Sure, mate" Pyra answered, sitting next to Takuya.  
  
"Huh?" Takato asked.  
  
"It means "friend", Blue Boy" Pyra answered, pulling a sandwich out of her lunch box. "By the way, name's Pyra Akaidra, if you've forgotten"  
  
"Blue Boy?" Takato asked then introduced himself. "I'm Takato Matsuki"  
  
"And my name is Takuya Kanbarra" Takuya said, also introducing himself.  
  
Pyra pull out her PET from her jeans and show her new friends her blonde hair Navi. "This is Sonica.EXE"  
  
The sapphire blue eye Navi wave her hand towards the Goggle-Boys. "G'day, just called me Sonica-chan"  
  
"Sonica-chan?" Takato asked, "I thought that you, Pyra, come from Australia?"  
  
"When we moved here, Sonica heard about the suffixes that the Japanese add to their names and she starts adding "-chan" to my name!" Pyra replied, with annoyance clearly heard in her voice.  
  
"Sorry, Pyra-chan" Sonica said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, never" Pyra replied in a defeat.  
  
"Hey, you and Sonica are just like me and Guilsu," Takato said, pulling out his own PET, "This is Guilsu.EXE"  
  
"HI!! Guilsu like to make friends! And Takato.EXE's friends are my friends!" Guilsu said, cheerfully.  
  
"Let me guess, your Navi add "EXE" to your name?" Pyra said/asked, sweatdropped.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Well, this is my Navi, Aguni.EXE" Takuya said, pulling out his own PET, "Aguni, met Pyra and Sonica.EXE"  
  
"Uh, um, er, hi" Aguni stutter when he saw Sonica, he blush lightly (not noticeable) when the blonde hair Navi smile at him.  
  
However, Guilsu notice the blush.  
  
"Aguni is blushing, Aguni is blushing, Aguni is blushing" Guilsu singed.  
  
"Shut up!" Aguni shouted, blushing bright red.  
  
"Hey, how about a Netbattle after school?" Pyra suggest.  
  
"Sure, I would love to" Takuya answered.  
  
**(After School)  
  
The three Goggle kids walk towards to the NetStadium, after school.  
  
Pyra and Takuya stand at each end of the Stadium, with their PET and Battlechips in their hands, ready for the NetBattle.  
  
"Ready?" Takato asked.  
  
Both Goggle wearing kids nodded.  
  
"GO!!"  
  
"Plug-in! Aguni.EXE, Transmission!"  
  
"Plug-in! Sonica.EXE, Transmission!"  
  
Both Navis transferred into the stadium, when they on the stadium, they study each other.  
  
Sonica have a long blonde hair in a low ponytail, tied back by a red ribbon, deep sapphire blue eyes and look around 11 years old in human age. She wears a white spandex with ruby red armour with black rims over her chest, legs and ruby red gloves. Around her waist is a black belt with a sheath holding either a sword or a sabre, Aguni didn't know with the blade hidden. Rested on her head is a ruby red and white helmet with a pair of black square goggles on it, which seems to be for covering her eyes, for what which the Fire-type Navi didn't know. Her Navi-symbol on her chest armour is a white circle with a red lightning bolt on it.  
  
One thing Aguni thinking of Sonica is "cute".  
  
Aguni has wild blond hair with sapphire blue eyes, if he's a human, he would be 12 years old. He wears a black spandex with red and black demonic armours. He wore grey gloves and boots. Around his waist is a grey belt with his Navi-symbol on it. Covered his wild blond hair is a red and black demonic helmet with his symbol on it. His Navi-symbol is a white kanji symbol for "Flame" inside a grey circle.  
  
All Sonica think of Aguni is "hot".  
  
Both Navi blush at the thought and concentrate at the battle.  
  
The words "BATTLE START" flash on the field, Sonica quickly bring out her Sonic Sabre and start lashing her sabre very fast, before unleashing deep red waves at her opponent.  
  
"WHOA!" Aguni exclaim, barely escaped the waves. "What are they? Sonic Wave?"  
  
"Yep" Both Pyra and Sonica answered.  
  
"You just HAVE asked, Aguni" Takuya said, sweatdropped.  
  
The Fire-type Navi ignores his Operator and began to fire his Salamander Buster at the blonde Navi, misses a couple of times but he manage to get some shots hit her.  
  
The blonde Navi wince at the hit, by the way the attacks felt and how Aguni is look, the attack if Fire-based. Since her Sonic Wave will be dodged, Sonica'll have to battle close-range.  
  
As if Pyra can read her Navi's mind, she slot in a chip.  
  
"Battlechip! Area Steel, Slot-in!"  
  
Sonica hides a smirk and use the chip power and ran towards Aguni at top speed, with her Sonic Sabre ready.  
  
Takuya have other ideas and slide a chip in.  
  
"Battlechip! FireSword, Slot-in!"  
  
Aguni's right arm morph into a sword, which is engulf in flames. Using it, he block Sonica's sabre from slashing his chest.  
  
"Go Aguni!!" Guilsu cheered.  
  
Pyra raise a brow, she never heard of FireSword before. The only sword chip with Fire element she knows is FireSabre. It's appears that FireSword is only found in Japan.  
  
The two Navi clash each other with the sword they're equipping with. The swords clashed against each other for a while until Aguni slashes Sonica across the chest.  
  
"OOWW!!" Sonica cried, clutching her chest with her free hand.  
  
"Sonica!!" Pyra shouted in concern. "Here, we never test this before so why not now!"  
  
At this, Aguni went in a defensive stance since the affect of the FireSword chip is gone, waiting for what ever Sonica is going to throw at him. Secretly, he regretted hurting the blonde Navi like that.  
  
"Battlechip! AquaSabre, Slot-in!" Pyra declare, slide in a chip.  
  
"AquaSabre?" Everyone but Pyra and Sonica asked.  
  
Pyra smirk and answered, "Since you use FireSword, I now know that you guys haven't heard about the Sabre chips back in Australia we got from deleting the Sabre viruses. Me and Sonica ("It's "Sonica and I", Pyra-chan!") got almost all the chip except for WoodSabre, the strongest elemental Sabre chip. Enough talking, we got a NetBattle to finish!"  
  
Sonica's sabre glows aqua blue, before she start slashing at Aguni. Aguni quickly dodge each swipe, knowing quite clearly that Aqua-based attacks are his weakness! Unfortunately, or fortunately depend on whose side you on, Sonica manage to slashes the other blond Navi's left arm.  
  
"Arg!!" Aguni cried, clutching his injured arm.  
  
Takuya have no choice but to give in. "Aguni! Plug-out!"  
  
Aguni's data break and form into the words "LOGOUT", before transfer backed into Takuya's PET.  
  
"The winner is Sonica and Pyra-chan!" Takato declared.  
  
"STOP ADDING "-CHAN" TO MY NAME!!"  
  
**  
  
Netto was in his room and Rockman is in the Net.  
  
"Rockman" Netto began.  
  
"Netto-kun?" Rockman asked, seems to be already know what his Operator is thinking.  
  
"I'm going to tell Mama that I'll be on the net," Netto said, standing up.  
  
The blue Navi nodded; watch as the brunette went to the kitchen to where Haruka Hikari is.  
  
Rockman knows a secret, a secret that Netto never tell anyone but him and his family. Netto's secret is his ability to transfer himself onto the Net as a Navi. All Rockman knows is that Netto have this ability a few months before the brunette got him, Rockman.EXE.  
  
Then he heard footsteps and Netto burst through the door, excitedly. He quickly ran over to his PC (after closing the door) and said to Rockman, "I've got Mama's permission! I've promise her to be careful on the Net"  
  
"Let's go, Netto-kun!" Rockman exclaim.  
  
Netto grin and moved his right hand towards where the Plug-in ports are, touching one of them, he whispered. "Plug-in! Lan.EXE, Transmission!"  
  
Then, Netto's glowed and covers in light. The light shot towards the Plug- in ports and transfer into it (as I can describe). To an outsider, the light would blind them then when the light died, Netto Hikari is gone.  
  
Though Netto is gone physically, his body, mind and heart are transfer into the Net and become a Navi himself.  
  
In the Net, a Navi is standing next to Rockman. This Navi looks exactly like the Rockman, only his orange instead of blue, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. This Navi is Netto's digital form on the Net. His Navi name is Lan.EXE.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Pyra: Ahh!! Finally!! I've finish chapter 3 of Going Digital!!  
  
Guilsu: What happens next? Me don't know, Pyra.EXE didn't told me.  
  
Pyra: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!  
  
Guilsu: *blink innocently*What did Guilsu say?  
  
Takato: *slap his forehead*Guilsu.  
  
~Pyrogirl123~ 


	4. Lan and Rockman meet other Digital Human...

Sonica: Hiya, everyone to the next chapter of Going Digital!! *Notice someone is missing*Um, has anyone seem Pyra-chan?  
  
Aguni: The last time I saw her, she's busy chasing Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Sonica: Which Bakura?  
  
Aguni: The yami.  
  
Bakura: *rush by* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!!!!!  
  
Pyra: *chasing after Bakura, waving her katana* COMMON, BAKURA!!! I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU!!!!! MUCH!!!!  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else, except for those who knew Pyra: O_o  
  
Sonica: -_-U May God have mercy on Bakura.  
  
*Takato and Takuya walked in*  
  
Takuya: What's with Pyra?  
  
Takato: If I know Pyra, she's on her "Bakura Torturing Spree".  
  
*Bakura and Pyra runs by*  
  
Pyra: *grab Bakura by his collar**turn to readers* Readers, I recommend you to read Teen Power Inc. It's a cool series written by Emily Rodda. It's full of adventure and mystery!! If you like those kinds of books, read Teen Power Inc!! Oh, and if you write a fic about it, don't bash Tom Moysten, read A Dangerous Game book of Teen Power Inc series to understand him. Now, *turn to Bakura with an evil smile* I'm gonna have fun with you.  
  
Bakura: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Pyra: *drag Bakura to her Torture Chamber**maniacal laugh*MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Takuya: o_O I'm not going to ask.  
  
Disclaimer Virus: Pyra don't own Rockman.EXE, she own herself, Sonica.EXE, Aguni.EXE, etc. If she does, Pyra and Sonica will be in it along with Takuya, Takato, Aguni and Guilsu. BAH! You all should know that by now!!!!  
  
Takato: *look at Disclaimer Virus* What? First Disclaimermon, now Disclaimer Virus?! What's next? Reploid Disclaimer?  
  
To BnG Fan Guest: (Sonica) Yes, Pyra-chan does know about Rockman Axess season.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Lan and Rockman meet other Digital Humans-  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Net. A place where no humans have been on, only NetNavis do. But that all change when Netto discover a special ability, this ability allow him to go on the Net physically as a NetNavi.  
  
Netto, or rather Lan.EXE (Netto's NetNavi name), kept this ability a secret; nobody knows this except for Rockman and his family. He rather not let anyone know about his ability, especially scientists. The brunette thought he was the only human being who can walk on the Net, or so he thought.  
  
Soon, he and Rockman'll meet others just like Netto, soon.  
  
**  
  
Lan's chocolate brown eyes looked around at his surroundings. It's been a while since he explores the net, and he wonders if he should tell his friends about his ability.  
  
He and Rockman are currently walking around the neighbourhood network, talking quietly to each other. Observers saw them as either brothers or "cousins" due to their similar armour.  
  
"Lan-kun, when are you going to tell the others about 'it'?" Rockman asked.  
  
"I'm not sure when, but I'll tell them in the future" Lan answered, 'it', Rockman mention, is his ability. He wonders how they take it, and the brunette is afraid of rejection from his friends.  
  
"LAN-KUN!!!! WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*WWWWHHHHAAAMM!!! *  
  
"OW!!!" The royal blue NetNavi, who crash into Lan, groan in pain. "Man, what's up with my computer?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Takato and Takuya walked about to Takuya's house after the Netbattle.  
  
"Man, I'm beaten by a GIRL!!!"  
  
"Takuya, no offence, but she have more experience then you. Also, Sonica is 100% NetNavi, while Aguni's part Digimon." Takato explained.  
  
"None taken," Takuya said with a sigh.  
  
"Takuya, how about we check out the neighbourhood network?" Aguni suggested.  
  
"Sure, Aguni. Common, Takato, let's go!!" Takuya exclaim, before running back to his house.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!!"  
  
As Takato runs after his childhood friend, he didn't notice a Beta symbol glowing on his forehead briefly before disappear.  
  
**Takuya's house  
  
The two Goggle-Boys was in the bedroom they share, they about to plug-in their NetNavis, until Guilsu notice something.  
  
"Takato.EXE"  
  
"What is it, Guilsu?"  
  
"Why is the computer acting weird?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Like the former Digimon said, the computer screen turn on by itself and the words "PROJECT D-HUMAN" in red, bold letters.  
  
"Hey, what's going OOOOOOONNNNNN!?!?!?" Takato asked before a beam of light shot out of the computer screen, grab the Operator of Guilsu.EXE before went back through the screen, along with Takato!  
  
"TAKATO!!"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Takato looked up and saw a familiar blue NetNavi of his classmates. "Hey, you're Rockman, right? Netto's NetNavi?"  
  
"Have we met?" Rockman asked.  
  
"It's me, Takato, remember? Man, I can't believe I meet you in person" Takato said, then he notice the orange armoured NetNavi. "Hey, you look familiar. You remind me of Netto, my classmate."  
  
The cyber version of Netto Hikari thought for a moment, to him, Takato seems to have a similar ability to his own, should he tells him or not?  
  
He decide to tell him since Takato just discovered his rare ability, he decide to tell Takato. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain."  
  
**Pyra's House  
  
Pyra was in her bedroom, thinking. She notices that three certain brunettes (Takuya, Takato and Netto) were hiding something. She may not exactly perfect but she knows when people were hiding something.  
  
As the Goggle-Girl continued to think, a Chinese symbol for flare briefly appears on her forehead for a moment.  
  
"Pyra-chan . . ."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your PC, it's acting weird."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
The Chinese girl turn to her computer, the screen is bright white with "PROJECT D-HUMAN" in bold, red letters.  
  
"Huh? I didn't remember turning it on." Pyra said. "Sonica, what happening?"  
  
The blonde NetNavi is on the Net, looking up at the screen, which shows her Operator. "I don't know."  
  
Back in Pyra's bedroom . . .  
  
Then, a beam of light appears and pulls Pyra into the computer screen; it's gone along with Pyra.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"PYRA-CHAN!!!" Sonica shouted, then found herself teleported and find four NetNavis, two blue, one orange and one in red and black. "Huh?"  
  
**Takuya and Takato's bedroom.  
  
"Takato! TAKATO!" Takuya shouted, shaking the PC lightly.  
  
"Aguni-san, where's Takato.EXE?" Guilsu asked to the taller NetNavi.  
  
"I don't know. Hey, Takuya," Aguni began. "Plug-in Guilsu and I onto the Net, this may sound crazy but I think that's where Takato is"  
  
"Well, okay" Takuya said, plug-in the two NetNavis. While he plug-in the NetNavis, he didn't notice a "C" symbol as same as the one on his T-shirt, briefly appears on his forehead.  
  
**The Net.  
  
"So you're telling me," Takato began. "That we have a ability to go on the Net as a NetNavi?"  
  
"That's about it" Lan said.  
  
"Well, that's so COOL!!" Pyra said. "For a while, I've been wondering what the Net is like."  
  
"Netto-kun, or should I called you Lan?" Sonica spoke.  
  
"Just Lan on the Net"  
  
"Do you know how to go back to the real world . . .?"  
  
"TAKATO!!"  
  
"TAKATO.EXE!!"  
  
Takato face faulted at his nickname as Guilsu and Aguni runs towards the group.  
  
"Takato, is that you?" Takuya asked, as a screen appears with his face on it.  
  
"Yep, it's me" Takato answered.  
  
**Kanbarra Residence  
  
"Whoa, that's really weird-huh?" Takuya said, then notice the PC glows and the words "PROJECT D-HUMAN" in bold, red letters appears, like before. A beam of light shot out of the screen and pull Takuya towards the screen. When it's gone, so is Takuya!  
  
"Takuya!"  
  
**Net.  
  
"ACK!!" Takato cried as a red and yellow Navi fell down on him.  
  
"Sorry" The Navi said, standing up and get of the blue Navi.  
  
"Takuya?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me" Takuya said.  
  
**After a while  
  
After the NetNavis calm down and introduce them selves. They discuss on a few things, like a NetNavi name . . .  
  
"Pyro?" Pyra suggested.  
  
"Nope, sorry, but that almost as same as your name" Takuya commented.  
  
"Firen?" Lan suggested.  
  
"Lan-kun, have you been playing Little Fighter 2?" Rockman asked his orange friend.  
  
"Wildfire?" Guilsu said.  
  
"Nah, that doesn't suit me"  
  
"Blaze?" Takato suggested after thinking for a while.  
  
"Hmm, Blaze.EXE, I like it" Takuya, now Blaze as NetNavi, comment. "Takato, what is your alias?"  
  
"Hmm" Takato think until he saw the symbol on his chest. "Betaman."  
  
Lan nodded and turns to the female Fire-type Navi. "Pyra, what about you?"  
  
"Flare.EXE and that's final" Pyra spoke, crossing her arms.  
  
Lan looked at the new Digital Humans in the group.  
  
Takato, or rather, Betaman looks almost like Rockman only is more royal blue and have more yellow armour. His gloves and boots are navy blue and a royal blue and yellow helmet rested over his messy light brown hair. His Navi-symbol is a Greek symbol for Beta.  
  
Blaze has fiery red armour over his yellow spandex with green rims. His design makes him a Fire-type, which suit him. His symbol is a "C" with four spikes coming out if it.  
  
Flare has crimson armour over a black spandex with reddish-brown rims, gloves and boots. Instead of a helmet, she wears a crimson headband around her forehead with a black square goggles strap on it. Her raven hair is tied back in a bushy ponytail and her crimson streaks seem to vanish during the transfer. Attach to her back is a reddish-brown sheath with a sword in it. Her Navi-symbol isn't on her chest, but Lan suspects it's her goggles.  
  
"Lan" Aguni began. "Do you know how to go back to the real world?"  
  
"Now you mention it" Flare said. "Mum is making dinner and I ain't missing out my favourite fried chicken!"  
  
"Well" Lan began. "All you have to do is think of your human form back in your room and say, 'Plug-out' loud and clear."  
  
The three Digital Human do as Lan instructed and focus on their human form and exclaim, "Plug-out!"  
  
Aguni turns to Lan and Rockman, "Thanks for helping my friend, common, Guilsu. Let's go, Plug-out!"  
  
"Okay, Aguni-san!" Guilsu said. "Plug-out!"  
  
When both Aguni and Guilsu gone, Sonica also turns to Rockman and Lan. "See ya tomorrow at school, Plug-out!"  
  
"Lan-kun, let's go"  
  
"Okay, Rockman-kun"  
  
With that, both Rockman and Lan plug-out.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Pyra: Gomengomengomengomengomengomen!! Sorry for not updating sooner!! I've got Writer's Block!!  
  
Sonica: R&R!  
  
~Pyrogirl123~ 


	5. From Digital to Reality

(RP: Once again, I don't know what got me from Tamers of Australia to Going Digital.)  
  
Netto: What's going to happen in this chapter?  
  
(RP: Sore wa . . .himitsu desu. [That's . . .a secret.] Just read to find out.)  
  
Netto: *pout cutely*  
  
Pyra: KAWAII!!! *Glomps Netto*^________^  
  
Netto: ACK!!  
  
Takuya: *glares at Netto*  
  
Sonica: -_-U Oh boy . . .  
  
Disclaimer Virus: What?! RP and Pyra don't own Rockman.EXE or Digimon!! They own Pyra, Sonica, Aguni, Guilsu, etc.  
  
To BnG Fan: (Pyra) I'm not sure, I'll try and find out if that's true.  
  
Sonica: If you have the time for it.  
  
Pyra: *stick out her tongue at Sonica*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: From Digital to Reality.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
(Pyra: Okay . . .  
  
*ZAP!! *  
  
Pyra: AAAAHHHH!!! @_@ *Is electrocuted*  
  
RP: Let's me handle this one, my dear fictional counterpart.)  
  
It was nighttime and Netto was in his bed, but not sleeping.  
  
'Pyra, Takuya, Takato, they're just like me. Can walked on the Net in NetNavi form. I have this ability since four years ago' Netto thought, before he have a flashback (unfortunately for Netto fangirls who wanted to see Chibi Netto), sleep claims him.  
  
(Pyra: @_@ Chi . . .bi . . . Net . . .to . . .kun.).  
  
**Pyra, Takuya and Takato.  
  
The three Goggle Trio were sleeping soundly in their beds. Not know what going on in their bedroom.  
  
In the recharger, their PET was recharging. Then it's glows luminously before returning back to normal.  
  
**In the morning.  
  
Saturday morning and both Takuya and Takato decide to sleep in.  
  
"Takuya?"  
  
"Takato.EXE?"  
  
Both Goggle-Boys just turn around on their beds.  
  
"Takuya, Takato, WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"YYYIIIPPPEE!!!"  
  
Takato felt someone jumping on his bed, when he opens his eyes, he saw a 9 years old boy with familiar yellow eyes.  
  
"Takato.EXE, you are awake!" The boy said in excitement, in a familiar way.  
  
"Guilsu?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yep, Guilsu here!" Guilsu exclaim excitedly, jumping on his bed.  
  
"Guilsu, stop jumping on Takato's bed, you'll wreck it" A 12 years old blond boy next to Takuya said.  
  
"Okay" With that, Guilsu stop jumping and get off Takato's bed.  
  
"*YAWN* What's going on?" Takuya said, woken up with a big yawn. When he saw a human version Aguni, he was wide-awake. "Aguni?!"  
  
"Yep" Aguni answered.  
  
"How did ya . . .?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know" Aguni admitted. "One minute, I was inside Takuya's PET, the next I'm here with Guilsu."  
  
"Hey" Takato began. "How about you and Guilsu get human names? It's be weird for two kids with NetNavi names."  
  
"I'm getting a human name, YAY!!!" Guilsu cheered.  
  
Takuya quickly covers the yellow eye boy's mouth. "Shh, be quiet, you'll wake up my folks"  
  
Guilsu nodded.  
  
"Guilsu, you be call . . ." Takato began then remembers Guilsu's symbol. "Glen. Glen Hazard."  
  
Guilsu, now Glen as human, smiles brightly at his new name. As for Aguni's name . . .  
  
"Matthew?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Doesn't suit me"  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Nuh uh"  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Hmm, Max. I like it," Aguni, now Max, said finally have a human name. "And my surname will be . . .Honou."  
  
"Flame?" Takato asked.  
  
Max shrugs. "What? I'm use to be the Legendary Warrior of Flame."  
  
**Pyra's bedroom.  
  
Like Takuya and Takato, Pyra was having a similar situation.  
  
"This is SO weird!" Pyra commented.  
  
"Yeah, I agree" Sonica said. "Say, can I have a human name? It'll be weird for a human to have a Navi name"  
  
"Okay" Pyra said. "Jessica?"  
  
"Nah"  
  
"Rebecca?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Tsuki?"  
  
"Did ya seen any moon symbol on me?" Sonica asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh, Monica?"  
  
"Hmm, Monica. I like that, Pyra-chan" Monica commented, and then added before Pyra protest at the ending. "I'll be Monica . . .Wave. Monica Wave."  
  
"I'll send a Email to Netto, Takato and Takuya" Pyra said, picking up her PET from its recharger. "We'll figure out how to bring you back into my PET, for now, enjoy being a human."  
  
Monica nodded. She can be a human and do things human can do. Like eating, drinking, touching and . . .feelings. The blonde blushed lightly when she thinks about a certain blond Fire-type Navi.  
  
**Netto's bedroom.  
  
Rockman sighs from Netto's PET. Even though it's Saturday, he has a feeling something happens and him and Netto should know. Then, he feels a familiar energy, an Email from . . . Pyra? He reads the letter and feels a déjà vu. He decides to wake his operator up.  
  
"Netto-kun . . ."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Netto-kun . . ."  
  
" . . . . ."  
  
"Netto-kun, WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
*WHAM!! *  
  
Another normal day for Netto Hikari begins.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
(RP: Another chapter, this time ends with a cliffhanger!)  
  
Pyra: *handing out Ly See to her relatives*Dong hei fa chou xian tei he dou!  
  
Takuya: Huh? Pyra, what's up?  
  
Pyra: Me and RP finish this chapter just in time to celebrate Chinese New Year!! This year is the Year of the Monkey, my Chinese Zodiac!  
  
Sonica: A . . .monkey?  
  
Pyra: Yep and so is RP's! I'm Chinese, why wouldn't I celebrate?  
  
Takuya: Why did you stay up last night?  
  
(RP: It's the tradition! Every Chinese children stay up till midnight, when we do, a spirit cast a spell over our parents so they can live longer. Even if the spirit isn't real but that doesn't mean I can't follow my instinct every Chinese children have.)  
  
Aguni: Oh.  
  
Takato and Guilsu: R&R!!  
  
(NOTE: This chapter suppose to be post on Chinese New Year, but the computer crash down and I've to wait for it to be fix.)  
  
~Pyrogirl123~ 


	6. From Digital to Reality,Part 2

Pyra: The next chapter of Going Digital is HERE!!  
  
Sonica: It's about time!  
  
Pyra: And also in this chapter...CHIBI NETTO-KUN ALERT!!!!  
  
Netto: This chapter tells how I can become a Navi.  
  
Disclaimer: *is sleeping*ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. *A sign was hanging above him saying, "DO NOT DISTURB"*  
  
Aguni: Hey, buster, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *woke up*Huh? Oh, Pyra don't own Rockman.EXE. She own Sonica, Aguni, Guilsu, herself, this story, etc. *Suddenly went back to sleep*ZZZzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Takato: -_-U  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: From Digital to Reality, Part 2.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Pyra was sitting on a bench in a park, waiting. Monica was sitting next to Pyra, looking around the park in awe.  
  
Monica is now a human, means she can feel things, eat food and drink. It's taken a while to get to the park, because the blonde is getting used to her human form.  
  
"So" Pyra began. "What did ya think being as a human?"  
  
"It's GREAT!!" Monica exclaimed. "Everything here is a lot bigger in the PET and I didn't know chocolate was so tasty!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Both girls look up and saw Takato, Takuya and two boys walking towards them.  
  
"You guys made it!" Pyra said.  
  
"What did ya call us for?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Just wait for one more person." Pyra answered, and then saw Netto running. "Oh, speak of the devil."  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Netto panted. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"No, you're just in time" Monica said.  
  
"Pyra, who is she?" Takato asked. "She looks a lot like Sonica."  
  
"Well, um, this is kinda weird but..." Pyra trailed off. "Does Sonica somehow become a human last night while we're asleep count as an explanation?"  
  
"You too?!" The tall blond boy exclaimed.  
  
Rockman studied the two other boys and saw the younger boy's eyes. "Guilsu? Is that you?"  
  
"Yep, Guilsu is here!" Glen answered rather enthusiastically. "Guilsu is Glen Hazard as a human!"  
  
"Takato, you need to work on Guilsu, er, I mean Glen's grammar" Netto said to Takato.  
  
"Hehehe" Takato scratch his head like Ryoga Hibiki from Ranma ½. "Sorry, I'll reprogram his data later, if I have time."  
  
"So" Pyra began. "Is the blond guy...Aguni?"  
  
"Yeah" Max said. "I'm called Max Honou as a human."  
  
"And I'm now Monica Wave" Monica said. "You can pretty guess why."  
  
Netto studied the Navi turned human. Monica wears a ruby red vest jacket with black rims and Flare's icon on it, over a white T-shirt and white cargo pants. Her gloves are black, and also wear red and white running shoes with white socks. Around her waist is a black belt holding up her cargo. Finishes off her look with a ruby red bandana over her blonde hair (in its usual ponytail) and her goggles rested on it.  
  
Max wears a fiery red windbreaker over a black T-shirt and khaki pants. His runners are grey along with white socks and grey gloves. His black baseball cap holds down his wild blond hair.  
  
Glen's clothes are warning red T-shirt with the hazard sign on the back and yellow pants. His hair is messy raven with red high lines; he would be mistaken to be Pyra's if his amber eyes didn't give it away.  
  
Rockman thought for a moment inside Netto's PET. Things are getting weirder and the similarities the new kids and their Navis have with him and his operator are uncanny. The three Goggle-kids can became Navis and their Navis can be humans; just like his operator.... and himself.  
  
"Netto-kun, can we tell them?" Rockman asked his operator, suddenly. "That I can do it?"  
  
Netto looked down at his PET where his Navi is. And look up at his friends he made yesterday and thought. 'Well, we all pretty much have some things in common like I can become a Navi and Rockman can be...human.'  
  
"Tell us what?" Max asked.  
  
"Umm..." Netto began, but couldn't find the right words. "Well, you see, uh. Rockman can be...human too."  
  
"Rockman-kun too?" Glen asked, blinking cutely.  
  
"Let me show you" Rockman said, then Netto's blue PET glow and a beam of light shot out of the screen. The light went next to the bandana-boy and forms a human body. When the lights fade, a boy who looks exactly like Netto stood.  
  
Their friends gape in surprise, except for Glen who said, "Cool! Rockman- kun is human!"  
  
"Shh!" Rockman hushed, putting one index finger to his mouth. "Nobody know about this except for papa and mama."  
  
The human Rockman looks exactly like Netto only with raven hair similar hairstyle to his Navi form and emerald green eyes. He wears a blue vest over a white shirt and black shorts with yellow rims. The bandana around his forehead is black with his icon on it.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty cute" Monica commented, after she recovered and studied human Rockman. "What's your name human name?"  
  
"Saito Hikari" Saito replied.  
  
"Netto, I've been wondering" Takato began. "We all know how we became Navis, but we didn't know when you become one."  
  
"Yeah, tell us" Takuya said. "But you don't have to tell us right away if you don't want to."  
  
Netto stammered, wondering how to put his experience into words. Gathering up his confidence, he explained to his friends his experience. "It's all began six years ago when I'm just 5..."  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Five-years-old Chibi Netto was in his room, playing with his toys.  
  
(Pyra and Netto Fangirls: Aww, how cute. ^_________^)  
  
"Bambam, WHOOSH!!" Chibi Netto said, making the sounds as he plays with his toy aeroplane.  
  
Then, the PC in Chibi Netto's room suddenly turns on with the words "PROJECT D-HUMAN" on it.  
  
"Huh?" Turning towards his PC and saw the words. "Pwo...ject...D...Human? Pwetty wights."  
  
Then, a beam of lights shot out of the screen and grabs Chibi Netto. The young brunette, being very scared now, cried, "MAMA!!!! PAPA!!!!"  
  
Haruka and Yuuichiro (who was taking a day off from work) run to Chibi Netto's bedroom in time to see him went through the PC.  
  
"NETTO-KUN!!" Haruka cried out in a panicking voice.  
  
When the lights gone, so is Chibi Netto.  
  
**The Net  
  
Chibi Netto opens his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar place. The floor has lots and lots and lots of square tiles.  
  
"Where am I?" Chibi Netto asked out loud.  
  
Looking down, he found himself in a different outfit. An orange spandex with yellow armours. "What happen to me clothes?"  
  
"Netto-kun!"  
  
Two holographic screens appear and his papa and mama's face are on it.  
  
"Mama! Papa!" Chibi Netto cried out. "I WANNA GO HOME!!"  
  
"Netto! You can come home!" Yuuichiro said. "Just imagine yourself here in your normal clothes."  
  
The words of his papa calm down the crying Navi. Looking up towards his parents with wide eyes, still have tears in them, he asked, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, do it, Netto-kun." Yuuichiro said, softly to his son.  
  
"Do as you papa says, Netto-kun." Haruka softly said.  
  
"Mama...okay!" Chibi Netto thought of his normal clothes back in his bedroom with his mama and papa. Then he glows white and log-out.  
  
**Chibi Netto's bedroom.  
  
Chibi Netto opens his eyes and found himself in his bedroom with his parents.  
  
"Netto-kun!" Haruka cried.  
  
"MAMA!!" Chibi Netto hugs his mama, not noticing the look of recognition in Yuuichiro's eyes.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"And that's it." Netto finishes. Then Monica giggles behind her hand. "Huh? What is so funny?"  
  
"I'm imagining how cute you were when you're 5." Monica manages to say before giggling again.  
  
Netto blush brightly as his friends turn to Saito.  
  
"And how about you, Saito?" Max asked.  
  
"Maybe later, right now, you need records." Saito said.  
  
"Records?" Glen asked.  
  
"You know, like where you come from, when did you born, things like that." Saito answered to the smaller boy.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Maybe papa can help, he helps create one for Saito." Netto said, after finishes blushing.  
  
"Where did he work at?" Takuya asked the bandana-boy.  
  
"The Science Lab."  
  
"Hey!" Pyra exclaimed. "That's where mum works at! Maybe she'll help too."  
  
"Okay then!" Netto said.  
  
"Science Lab, here we come!" Both Netto and Takuya exclaimed in unison, then blushes at what they just done as their friends laughed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Pyra: Next time, the Science Lab! Tune in next time for the next chapter!  
  
Aguni: FINALLY, you're finishes this chapter!  
  
Sonica: ^________^ And Chibi Netto is SO kawaii!  
  
Pyra: ^_________^ Yeah! He's SO cute!!  
  
Netto: *backing away from Pyra and Sonica*If there is one thing I may never beat is fangirls.  
  
Takuya: Funny, Tom Moysten says something similar. But he said, "If there is one mystery Teen Power Inc may never solve is fangirls."  
  
Takato: Review! And DON'T give Pyra any chocolates! Sugar-high Goggle-Girl is something EVERY one of her favourite Anime boys should avoid!  
  
Pyra: *holds up her drawing book to show her drawing of Chibi Takato*XDD  
  
Takato: O_O  
  
Pyra: ^________^ You're so fun to draw, Takato! I still can't draw Takuya- kun, I always ends up drawing him as a GIRL!  
  
~Pyra Akaidra~ 


	7. New Identities and Science Lab

Pyra: Here's the next chapter of Going Digital! Okay, I admit, the previous chapter's sucks --U but hey, how can you concentrate when your mind kept on drifting towards Digimon, Ranma, YuGiOh or other Anime!  
  
Realita: Does that mean I'm going to type the chapter?  
  
Pyra: What make you say that?  
  
Realita: Have you forgotten about your...  
  
POOP!   
  
Chibi Pyra: Hwey!  
  
Realita: ...monthly curse. For goodness' sake, why did you have to angered a SORCERESS of all the people?!  
  
Chibi Pyra: Hwy, I was just twying to throw a water balloon at Lee but miss. And tha fact dat sowcewess weminds me of tha old ghoul fwom Ranma ½ doesn't hewp!  
  
Realita: If you behave (which is very unlikely) I'll talk to the sorceress and cure your curse and I don't mean your Jusenkyo curse.  
  
Chibi Pyra: crosses her armspoutAw, me hoping to be cure of the Spring of tha Drowned Male.  
  
Sonica: Yeah, yeah, just wait for a couple more months before your curse is stabilised, Pyra-chan.  
  
Chibi Pyra: DON'T CALL ME DAT!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Pyra and Realita don't own Rockman.EXE and Digimon. They also don't own Rockman X. They own Pyra, Sonica, Aguni, Guilsu, Yan, etc.  
  
Chapter 6: New Identities and Science Lab.  
  
Netto and his friends, along with their now human Navis were at the Metroline, waiting for their train. They decide to pass time by having conversations.  
  
"...And that's how we beat Pharaohman!" Netto brags to Takato.  
  
"That's so cool!" Takato exclaimed, and then asked. "Can you teach me how to do the Program Advance?"  
  
"Sure! We'll be great friends!"  
  
Takuya and Pyra...  
  
"Pyra, tell me about your mother" Takuya said. "You can't tell me if you don't feel comfortable."  
  
"Well," Pyra began. "My mum is a scientist and a programmer and she is so busy that sometimes she comes home late. But I know she tries to spend some time with me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But at least I have dad, he's a great father and a great cook." Pyra said, smiles when she thinks of her dad. "He's a martial artist and teaches martial arts in our dojo."  
  
"So, what is your dojo called?" Takuya asked.  
  
"The Akaidra School of Dragon's Fury Martial Arts." Pyra answered.  
  
"Dragon's Fury?"  
  
The Chinese girl shrugs. "Hey, I don't name it, it's my ancestors from my dad's side who started it. But I heard weirder styles, like Okonomiyaki style."  
  
"Okonomiyaki style?!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the Kuonjis make best okonomiyakis, according to dad." Pyra said.  
  
(Realita: No, Pyra's father ISN'T Ranma or else she would be called Pyra Saotome.)  
  
The Human Navis...  
  
"Rockman, I mean Saito, how can we change back to our Navi form?" Max asked, keeping his voice low from letting people overhearing him.  
  
"All you do is think of your Navi form near your PET." Saito explained. "It won't work if you're far away from your PET."  
  
"So tha's mean if I wanna change back and not near Pyra-chan's PET, I can't." Monica said.  
  
"Right" Saito said. "But make sure you don't change back in public."  
  
"Yeah, Glen don't want people take me away from Takato.EXE." Glen exclaimed.  
  
"You still called Takato an EXE?" Monica asked.  
  
"So?" Glen asked, cock his head to a side, blinking cutely.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Unknowing to them, someone was spying on them. A woman was spying on them from behind a corner.  
  
"So they have to data of Project D-Human, while their Navis have the data of Project Naviroids. I better report this to Shino-sama." The woman studied the group for physical appearance and hold up her PET.  
  
"Hey, our train is here!" Takato said, as their ride stops at the station they seating near.  
  
"Alright!" With that they stand up from the bench they were sitting on when hop onto the train.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!"  
  
The woman that was spying on them is talking her Navi.  
  
"Send an Email to Shino-sama." The woman said.  
  
"Yes, Keke-san." The digital voice of her Navi replied.  
  
Train  
  
The group were chatting with each other, but a certain green-eye blue bomber in human is thinking.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling that something big is going to happen in the future?' Saito thought. 'I better look out for Netto-kun and our friends, I don't want to lose them.'  
  
"Passengers, we have arrived at Densan Central, please gather your belongings and watch your steps."  
  
(Realita: It's been a while since I travel on a train, so sorry if the announcement is...how do I say this?  
  
Chibi Pyra: Howwible?  
  
Realita: glare at Chibi Pyra  
  
Chibi Pyra: Wha?)  
  
Science Lab.  
  
They now standing in front of the Science Lab. Its take them a while if Monica haven't decided to buy a "few" things along the way ("What? I'm a girl for god's sake and I needed them!").  
  
"Here we are, Science Lab!" Netto said.  
  
"Whoa! It's a lot bigger than I imagine." Takato commented, looking at the building.  
  
"Let's go! I can't wait to see mum!" Monica exclaimed, punching a fist into the air.  
  
"You have a mother?" Max asked to the other blonde.  
  
"Well, not biologically. But I hang out with her so much that I've a habit of calling her my mum." Monica admitted. "And she's Pyra-chan's mum's Navi."  
  
"Common! I can't wait to see papa!" Netto said, run through the automatic doors.  
  
"Netto, wait for us!"  
  
Inside.  
  
"Excuse me, is Yuuichiro Hikari here?" Saito asked the receptionist.  
  
"Sorry, he's busy and not here." The receptionist answered.  
  
"Oh." Netto saddened, why of all the days his papa has to be busy, it has to be today.  
  
"Well, how about my mum, Yan Akaidra?" Pyra asked the receptionist; ignoring the looks her friends gave her.  
  
"I'm here, Pyra." A voice behind them said. The kids turn around and saw a woman standing there. Her raven hair is shoulder-length with the tips curl up, and her eyes are reddish-brown. She was wearing a white lab jacket over a red T-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Mum!" Pyra quickly hugs her mother.  
  
"Hello, Pyra." Yan said, hugging her daughter back and then turns to the receptionist. "Yumiko, they'll come with me."  
  
The receptionist, Yumiko, nodded. Yan looked at her daughter's friends, and asked, "I'm sure you have a reason for coming here, let's go to my lab."  
  
Yan's Lab.  
  
"Your mother have a MALE name?!" Takuya whispered to Pyra.  
  
Yan have taken them to her lab. She was sitting on her chair and heard Takuya.  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell mum that in front of her face. She don't like it when people tease her about her name." Pyra whispered back. "Though, dad tells me mum's voice used to sound like a boy when she's younger."  
  
Oh boy.  
  
"Pyra, did your father tell you that?" Yan asked, calmly.  
  
"Yeah." Pyra answered her mum.  
  
"I'm going to have a talk with your father after this." Yan said, with deadly calmness. "Beside that, what did you kids want to talk to me about?"  
  
The kids looked at each other for a moment, wondering whose going to tell the raven-hair woman.  
  
"Before you tell me why you kids are here," Yan said. "Introduce yourselves, I can't call most of you kid and child."  
  
"I'm Takuya Kanbarra." Takuya said, bowed politely to the scientist.  
  
"Takato Matsuki." Takato said, also bowed politely.  
  
"I'm Netto Hikari." Netto introduced himself.  
  
Yan's eyes widen when she heard "Hikari". "Hikari? Is your father Yuuichiro Hikari?"  
  
"Yeah," Netto replied, and then asked. "Why did ya ask?"  
  
"Well," Yan trailed off. "You could say I know him before. But that's off the subject, continue the introduction."  
  
Before the two blonds of the group say anything, Glen exclaimed rather energetic.  
  
"Hi! My name is Glen Hazard and I'm also Takato.EXE's Navi called Guilsu!" Glen exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Yan asked, there is one thing in her mind that stood quite clearly, and thought, 'Project Naviroids, I guess they found the four separated data Alia and I had hidden.' "Glen, did you say you're Takato's Navi?"  
  
"YEP!" Glen exclaimed, energetically. "Glen is Guilsu.EXE! Last night, Max and Glen change from Navi to human! Same with Monica!"  
  
Yan looked at Glen with a look of recognition in her eyes, but quickly hid it. She turns to the blonds of the groups and asked. "So, you two must be Monica and Max, am I correct?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Max answered.  
  
"We have a VERY good explanation for it!" Monica said, quickly.  
  
Again, Glen said something without thinking. "Netto-kun, Takuya-kun, Takato.EXE..."  
  
"GLEN!!"  
  
"...And Pyra-chan can change into Navis!" Glen exclaimed.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"  
  
"Navis?" Yan asked, as she thought, 'Both Project Naviroids AND D-Human! But I must not tell them, yet.' "I'm sure you kids have a VERY good explanation for this."  
  
The kids sigh except for Glen, who looked around innocently and asked, "What did I do?"  
  
"I'll explain later, Glen." Takato replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The kids looked at each other, wondering who's going to tell the Asian scientist. Both Saito and Netto steps forward.  
  
"Well, it's begun like this, Akaidra-san." Netto began, but interrupted by Yan.  
  
"Please call me Yan."  
  
"Okay, Yan." Netto said, and then began telling the story; how he first found out he can change into Navi form all the way to the Goggle Trio's Navi change into human. Saito occasionally adds a few things his twin forgot to mention.  
  
The raven-hair woman listens to the story quietly and asked, "So you asked me to make identity for the Navis?"  
  
"Mum, how can you be so calm about this?" Pyra asked. "Did something like this happen before?"  
  
"It's...nothing, nothing at all." Yan replied, then change the subject. "As for the identity, don't worry, I'll do it."  
  
"You will?!" Netto exclaimed, not noticing the change of subject.  
  
"Yes, I'm used to be a hacker when I'm and your age, kids." Yan said, turning towards her computer. "Hacking just for fun with Alia."  
  
"Alia? Who's Alia?" Takuya asked.  
  
"My Navi," Yan replied, plug-in her Navi into her computer. "Alia, you heard the story, right?"  
  
A female Navi appears on the screen. She was a blonde Navi with a white headphone connected to where her right ear should be and blue eyes. Her spandex is red with white breastplate one it with dark red lines. Her boots and gloves are dark red and white with occasionally yellow lines.  
  
(Realita: Hey, I try my best to describe Alia. Actually, Chibi Pyra describes her and I correct the spelling and errors.)  
  
"Yes, I heard it, Yan-san." Alia, Yan's Navi, said.  
  
"Hi, mum!" Monica said, waving at Alia.  
  
"Hello, Sonica, or is it Monica?"  
  
"Just called me Monica when I'm human."  
  
Then, they all work on the Navi-Humans' identities. Yan use all her hacking skill just to create documents with the help of Alia. Occasionally, one of the operators asks Yan to add something. When they finish, Yan asked Saito. "Saito, will you demonstrate how you change back into your Navi form?"  
  
"Sure, Yan-san." Saito said, then turn to Netto. "Netto-kun?"  
  
"Right!" Netto lift up his PET, with the screen pointing towards his "cousin".  
  
Saito closes his eyes and concentrated at changing back to his Navi form. He glows white and went through the screen. When the lights faded, Saito isn't there any more, but a certain blue bomber was inside the PET.  
  
"How is that, Yan-san?" Rockman asked the scientist in his digital voice.  
  
"Thank you, Rockman." Yan said. 'So it IS Project Naviroids.'  
  
"So," Takato began, "What you want to do now?"  
  
"Max, Monica, Glen, is the outfit you're wearing is your only clothes?" Alia asked.  
  
"Um...yeah." Max answered.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
There is a familiar look in Pyra and Monica's eyes, it means something all boys dread the most.  
  
"That," Pyra began.  
  
"Means," Monica continued.  
  
"It's."  
  
"Time"  
  
"FOR SHOPPING!!!" Both Goggle-Girls exclaimed together.  
  
Takuya and Netto groaned, then dragged off by Pyra. "Hey!"  
  
"Common, guys!" Monica exclaimed, dragging Max and Takato.  
  
"I don't want to go to the mall!" Netto protested.  
  
"Hey, cut it out!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
Glen shrugs and follows his friends.  
  
Yan chuckles softly. "Ah, kids. Alia, have you sent an Email to Charos and Yuuichiro?"  
  
"I'm going to send the mail to Hikari-hakase." Alia said.  
  
"Oh, and before you sends the mail to Carl, add P.S for talking to him." Yan said.  
  
"Yes, Yan-san." Alia replied, then sends the Emails.  
  
Hakase means doctor in Japanese.  
  
Realita: Here is chapter 6; next chapter is SHOPPING!  
  
Pyra: change back a while agoGood, that's mean I'll finishes Chapter 15 of ToA and work on Chapter 6 of Digital Millennium.  
  
Realita: looks aroundAnyone want to say something? A comment? Remark?  
  
Takuya: Yeah, don't forget to leave a review if you want to the next chapter!  
  
Takato: Also, Realita, why did you put yourself in the story?  
  
Realita: That's for me to know and you to find out, Takato.  
  
Takato: pout  
  
Pyra: KAWAII!!! Glomps Takato  
  
Takato: Can't...breathe...help...  
  
Realita: And, I WON'T TOLERATE ANY JOKES OF MY CHOICE OF NAME FOR MY AVATAR!! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT JOKING ABOUT IT, YOU'LL HAVE AN ANGRY GODDESS AFTER YOU!! AND I WON'T TELL YOU THE REASONS I CHOOSE THAT NAME!! IS THAT CLEAR!?!?  
  
Pyra: OO Let go of TakatoScary, Realita hardly shout like that.  
  
Takato: OO Realita's scarier then Pyra.  
  
Takuya: OO Yeah...  
  
Netto: OO Uh-huh.  
  
Rockman: Uh, Realita-san, I think your message is crystal clear to the readers.  
  
Realita: calms downOkay.  
  
Sonica: Also, if you don't want Pyra to use her crazy line, say it in your review 'cause I don't want my armour ruin! And my hair and ribbon!  
  
Pyra Akaidra 


	8. Shopping at the Mall!

(Pyra Akaidra) Because of the rules fanfiction.net have, there will be no more chit chat in author's note before the story. Sorry to those who want to read what we say and enjoy the humour we've create.  
  
If you remember in the previous chapter, Pyra and Monica dragged the boys off to the mall for clothes, after they visited Yan Akaidra. What fun will the girls have? What torture (in the boys' POV) will the boys will face? Read on to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: Pyra don't own Rockman or Digimon. She own herself, Sonica, Guilsu, Aguni, etc. She also owns Charos. BUT she doesn't own Ranma ½.  
  
One thing, the rules didn't say not to say crazy lines. ROLL IT!!!  
  
(A random guy runs by with a boulder rolling after him)  
  
XD Read on!

Chapter 7: Shopping at the Mall!  
  
Inside the dojo that was attached to the Akaidra residence, a man was teaching a group of children martial arts.  
  
"That's all for today," The sensei of the dojo, Charos Akaidra, said. His long raven-hair was tied back into a loose ponytail and his crimson eyes looked over his students. He's currently wearing a reddish-brown gi to teach.  
  
"Hai, sensei!" His students exclaimed in unison, then runs to one of the corner of the dojo where they left their bags and PETs.  
  
'Kids, so full of energy.' Charos thought to himself and smiles when he thought of his daughter, Pyra, and his own childhood. He watches as the kids went out the door, after they all went out, the ponytail-man walks over to the table where he left his red PET, and so his Navi can talk with the other Navis.  
  
Picking his PET up, Charos asked his Navi, "Ranma, how's things going on with you and my students' Navi."  
  
His Navi, Ranma.EXE, looked up to his operator with his brilliant sapphire eyes and answered. "They all have potentials, when they have the right training and strategy, they'll be formidable."  
  
Ranma is a raven-hair Navi with his tied back in a pigtail. His soft blue spandex was covers by crimson armour with black rims. His red gloves with black rims went up to his elbow, and his boots half way up to his knees. His red helmet with black rims covers his hair, with his pigtail seen poking out at the back. His icon is a Japanese character for "Chaos". His icon was seen on his chest, both sides of his helmet and on the back of his gloves. Attach to his back is a sheath which holds his sword, either sabre or a sword, we can't see from here.  
  
Charos heard a beep from his PET, as Ranma said, "Charos-kun, an Email from Yan-chan. Its said 'Dear Charos'" Ranma read the Email out loud. "'Our daughter and her friends seems to have found Project DH, while their Navis found Project N. Keep an eye on Pyra and her friends, this all is too good to be true. Currently, they are at the mall for clothes. Love, Yan.' I thought that was over years ago."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's Pyra and her friends' turn this time." Charos said.  
  
"Oh, Charos, there is a PS." Ranma said. "It said, 'P.S. CHAROS AKAIDRA! YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A TALK ONCE I GET HOME!!'"  
  
The father of Pyra wince, "Maybe I shouldn't tell Pyra that her mother's voice used to sound like a boy."  
  
Ranma raised a brow at his Operator. "And I thought I have a big mouth a years ago."  
  
The Mall  
  
The Mall, a shopping paradise for all females and a giant torture chamber for boys.  
  
When Pyra and Monica saw the three stories tall mall, they practically have stars in their eyes. All the boys, except for Glen, saw was something worse than death.  
  
"Let's GO!!" Both Pyra and Monica exclaimed, dragging the boys inside, while Glen walked after them.  
  
There were people everywhere, mostly females, either shopping or working; the food court was seen in front of them on the ground level. While many stores of different things was on the upper levels. The mall has everything; toys, electronic, food, jewelleries, games and most of all, clothes.  
  
'We're doom...' Takuya, Takato, Netto and Max thought with dread, looking at all the shops.  
  
"Pyra, I thought you were a type of a tomboy so WHY?!" Takuya said, hoping to skip shopping.  
  
"So what if I'm a tomboy, I'm a girl after all!" Pyra replied, then point to the elevator, "Let's go up stairs!"  
  
"Okay!" The girls dragged the boys to the elevator and went inside one of them.  
  
"Why Saito can't come with us?" Takato asked, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Mama already shopped for his clothes." Netto grumbles as they reach to level 1 of the mall. Rockman chuckles, remember his first time shopping with Haruka Hikari.  
  
"Lucky him..." Max grumbles.  
  
"Now, where should we go first?" Monica wonders put loud, looking around at all the stores.  
  
"How about there?" Glen suggested, pointing, to the boys' horror, a clothes shop with 30% discount.  
  
Pyra and Monica grinned very wide. "Thanks, Glen!" And dragged the boys to the suggested store.  
  
"Help!" Netto cried, earning him sympathetic looks from the males whom being dragged by their girlfriends.  
  
Like I said before, the mall is a torture chamber to the boys.  
  
Yuuichiro's lab  
  
Yuuichiro Hikari, the best scientist of the Science Lab, father of Netto Hikari and creator of Rockman.EXE, was doing some research on his computer. Until his PET beep.  
  
"Yuuichiro-san, you have Email from Yan-san." His Navi, Ryoga.EXE, announced.  
  
"Yan? Well, it's been years since we seen each other." Yuuichiro said.  
  
Ryoga nodded, he's a raven-hair Navi with brown eyes, a yellow bandana with tiger stripes tied around his forehead, keeping his hair out of his eyes. His yellowish and brown armours were over a black spandex. His armour design was for both offence and defence. His icon is a symbol means "strength". A yellow and brown umbrella was held in his right hand.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to challenge Ranma!" Ryoga exclaimed, as he talks, fangs were seen. His usual trademark line has a small modification. "Ranma, PREPARE TO BE DELETE!!"  
  
"Ryoga!" Yuuichiro exclaimed.  
  
"Just kidding, Yuuichiro-san." Ryoga said.  
  
Yuuichiro read the Email and frowned. "Project D-Human and Naviroids?"  
  
"I thought that was over?"  
  
Yuuichiro replied, "We'll have to wait and find out."  
  
The Mall.  
  
The gang walked out of the clothes store they just went in. The older boys were carrying at least four bags of clothes, while the girls carried one each. Glen, however, was spare from the (in the boys' mind) punishment and was carried one bag.  
  
"Just where did the girls get all the Zenny from?!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"ACK! This is too heavy!" Takato complained, trying not to let go of the bags.  
  
Rockman have been laughing when he seen the looks on the boys face while they're in the clothes store; it was priceless!  
  
"Very funny, Rockman!" Netto cried.  
  
"Sorry, Netto-kun, I couldn't help it." Rockman chuckled; manage to let out some words.  
  
"Ack, I hope this is all..." Max trailed off.  
  
"But there still shoes, accessories and other stuffs!" Monica interrupted Max.  
  
The boys groaned, as Glen looks at his friends asking, "Huh? What's wrong?"  
  
If this was on TV and is an Anime, a question mark will appeared above Glen.  
  
"Nothing, Glen." Pyra replied, "LET'S GO!!"  
  
Again, the boys groaned, praying to god for them to survive the torture.  
  
Off they went to one of the shoe stores, actually, the girls dragged them while Glen follows them.  
  
Somewhere on the Net  
  
Two Navis was talking with each other. One was a sky blue Navi with blonde hair, but the other was hidden in the shadows with his red eyes showing.  
  
"Good job, Skye," The shadowed Navi praised the female Navi; his voice suggested he's male. "Shino-sama will Email your next order later."  
  
"I'll tell Keke-san that." Skye said.  
  
"You're dismissed." The dark Navi said.  
  
The blonde bowed before logging out.  
  
The shadowed Navi smirked. His Operator's plan will work without failure, unlike the World 3 and Wily. The dark Navi logs out of the Network.  
  
Who is that dark Navi? And who is "Shino-sama"? What plans does the dark Navi's Operator have for our heroes and heroines? What secrets Yuuichiro, Yan and Charos hiding from me and my friends? And will the boys survived the mall? XD  
  
Well, this chapter is quite fun to write, especially about dragging the poor boys to the mall. XDD  
  
About my choice of Navis for Charos and Yuuichiro, hey, I couldn't help it! I'm in a Ranma ½ mood when I thinking up Navis for them! Some of my most favourite characters from Ranma ½ are Ranma and Ryoga.  
  
Also, I've been thinking about writing a prequel about the adventure of Yuuichiro, Charos, Yan and Haruka (Netto's mother), and their Navis! Yes, even Haruka have a Navi, I think you might be surprise with my choice...I think.  
  
I better go, readers, I must help my dad (Charos, though he was not my real dad in reality) because some women are chasing him.  
  
This is Pyra, logging out!  
  
Pyra Akaidra 


	9. Looks can be deceiving,Part 1

**Hi, readers! Pyra here and with the next chapter of Going Digital! And Phoenix, even though Rockman is spare from the mall, but what I have in mind make up for it!  
  
Disclaimer: Pyra don't own Rockman.EXE or Digimon. She does own herself, Sonica, Aguni, Guilsu, etc. Keke Sorai and Skye.EXE belong to her younger sister in real life.  
  
ROLL IT!!  
  
(You know the result, giant soccer ball after some guy)  
**  
============================================================  
  
Chapter 8: Looks can be deceiving, Part 1.  
  
============================================================  
  
Takato and Glen was inside an ice-cream parlour, the brunette was waiting for his friend to decide.  
  
"I choose...CHOCOLATE!!" Glen exclaimed, pointing to the tub of chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Okay, Glen!" Takato chuckled and asked one of the workers. "Excuse me, miss?"  
  
"Yes?" A raven hair woman replied. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Two chocolate ice cream cone, please?" Takato asked.  
  
Scooping the ice cream into two cones, she gave them to Takato and Glen. "Here you are."  
  
After paying their treats, the two boys walked out the parlour, enjoying their cones.  
  
==  
  
The woman, who served the ice cream cones to Takato and Glen, was talking to her Navi.  
  
"Are you sure they are the ones?" She asked her blue-armoured Navi; her blue eyes are hard and cold.  
  
"Yes, Keke-san." Skye replied. "Shino-sama's orders are to test them if they are worthy and bring them to the base at all cost."  
  
Keke smirked, not a very friendly one either. "This is going to be interesting."  
  
=The Hikari Residence=  
  
Takato and Glen have finishes their cones and decide to visit Netto, they were in front of the house. The Operator of Guilsu knocked the door.  
  
The door opens and they saw a middle-age woman with earth brown hair and warm brown eyes.  
  
"Hello? How can I help you?" Netto's mother, Haruka Hikari, asked.  
  
"Is Netto here? Me and Glen are here visiting." Takato replied.  
  
"Oh, you're one of Netto's friends!" Haruka said, "I'll get him for you."  
  
She walked off into the house and the boys can hear her shouted, "Netto! Some of your friends are here!"  
  
Running down the stairs, the bandana-boy in question saw Takato and Glen. "Takato! Glen! What are you doing here?"  
  
Takato was about to reply but Glen beat him to it.  
  
"Me and Takato are here so we can PLAY!!" The amber-eye boy exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't buy him that ice cream before we came here..." Takato sighed.  
  
"So, you want to surf the Net?" Netto asked. "Rockman's already plug-in."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
==  
  
Netto and Takato hang out for some time and play some games since Glen insists it.  
  
"Say, Takato," Netto said, "Where's Takuya and Pyra?"  
  
"Pyra is busy doing homework while Takuya's out doing errands." Takato answered.  
  
"But homework isn't due till next week!" Netto exclaimed.  
  
The crimson-eye boy shrugs. "Pyra said that if you finishes your homework early, you'll have more free times."  
  
=Akaidra Residence=  
  
The Goggle-Girl in question is busy doing her maths homework. Sonica keeps a close eye at her Operator; she knows that Pyra can find a way to avoid homework, one way or another.  
  
"Now let's see," Pyra mumbled, doing some maths problems on a piece of paper. "...Man, it'll be easier if mum's here to help me!"  
  
"Ya know your mum is busy at Science Lab, Pyra-chan!" Sonica said.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
=Takato and Netto=  
  
"And Takuya?"  
  
"Mrs Kanbarra mention something about picking up a few things at the store..."  
  
=Grocery Store=  
  
"Man, why must I be the one stuck with grocery shopping?!" Takuya complained, picking up an apple, checking if it's bruised.  
  
"It's because it's your turn and Shinya's at a friend's house." Aguni stated.  
  
"Thank you for stating that out." Takuya said, sarcastically.  
  
=The Net=  
  
As both brunettes talked, Rockman and Guilsu (who change back into his Navi form) also having a conversation.  
  
"...I would like to see what does the Hyper Wings Battlechip do." Rockman said.  
  
"It's one of Takato.EXE's favourite and mine as well!" Guilsu exclaimed, jumping up and down, very hyper. "It's because I can FLY!!"  
  
The blue bomber chuckled at the smaller Navi's cheerfulness and energy. But the raven-hair Navi couldn't shake off the feeling that something is going to happen.  
  
"OOPH!"  
  
A female Navi have been run into him. She looked at him and said, "Oh, sorry! I didn't watch where I've been going!"  
  
She was a blonde Navi with her long hair tied back in a high ponytail, which stick out from the back of her helmet. Over her cloud-white spandex was sky blue chest armour along with gloves and boot. Her armour was rimmed with light grey and on the back of her gloves was a small pair of white wings. On either side of her boots was a pair of wings each. Her helmet was sky blue and light grey and the part above her eyes curve down like an eagle's beak. On her chest is her symbol/icon, which have a light grey wing with white background.  
  
She may look quite normal, but Rockman sense something very wrong with her. Maybe it's her look, or perhaps it's her blue eyes. Something is definitely not right about her.  
  
"It's okay." Rockman said, and then asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
The blue Navi just waved her right hand casually. "Oh, just at a friend's place."  
  
Guilsu looked at the blue Navi, his senses he have when he was a Digimon tells him the blonde wasn't someone to trust. The red Navi almost went into his feral mode whenever he fights a wild Digimon as Guilmon, but his Operator interrupted.  
  
"Guilsu! It's time to go!"  
  
Turning back into his innocent, playful self, Guilsu turned to the screen, which appeared with Takato's face on it.  
  
"Okay, Takato!" Guilsu said, cheerfully before he plug-out.  
  
"Rockman, ready to plug-out?" Netto asked.  
  
"Yeah, Netto-kun." Rockman replied, as he too plug-out.  
  
When both Navis back into their PET, they didn't notice the dark smirk the blue armoured Navi have.  
  
==  
  
The boys were at the door, as well as Haruka.  
  
"Are you sure you can stay for dinner?" Haruka asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah, Mrs Hikari. I need to be back before dark." Takato said.  
  
"Well, where is your other friend? The young boy?" Haruka asked.  
  
Takato quickly think up an excuse. "Well, er, Glen's mum Email us because Glen didn't have an PET. She said that Glen must come home for some things."  
  
"Strange, I didn't hear the door open." Haruka remarked.  
  
Both brunette boys looked at each other in relief. They don't want Haruka to be worried.  
  
"Well, see ya at school, Takato!" Netto said.  
  
"See ya!" Takato turned the knob to open the door, but it's locked. "What?!"  
  
"The door's lock!" Haruka exclaimed. "What could it be wrong with it?"  
  
=Outside=  
  
Keke smirked, when Skye "bump" into Rockman, it was long enough for her to install the virus she designed personally. Let's see if the boys with Project D-Human data can handle it and if they are worthy...  
  
**=============================================================  
  
Oh boy, a virus was locking the door shut! Can Netto, Takato, Rockman and Guilsu defeat it so Takato can get back in time? Next time, Guilsu/Guilmon fans; be alert for the next chapter. BTW, does the doors in EXE have plug- in ports? If they don't, they do in this story.  
  
As for the title for this chapter, hey, sometime big things come in small packages! That and you must never underestimate people, especially those who look normal but can be dangerous.  
  
Also, I'll be away to the Gold Coast sometime during August for a week. So don't expect updates till I'm back around the third week of August. I'm hoping to at least update one story before I visit my relatives (believe me, my family is BIG! Both my mum and dad's side, especially dad's since he have three brothers and two sisters. Oo Whoa, what a lot of siblings.)  
  
R&R! Flames will be used to keep me warm during winter HERE IN AUSTRALIA!! (I live in the Southern Hemisphere, if you didn't know) And power up my Flare Sword.  
  
See ya next time! And hopefully, I'll be warm enough to get the next chapter out...  
  
=Pyra Akaidra=**


	10. Looks can be deceiving,Part 2

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! From my holiday in Gold Coast and Brisbane! Even though it's a bit later then the promised date, here's Chapter 9 of Going Digital!  
  
Disclaimer: ALL OF YOU STUPID READERS SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW?! IF YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, WHAT KIND OF READERS ARE YOU?! (Gets whack by Pyra's new mallet)  
  
I've been waiting to test out my new mallet I bought! Also, due to some problems, I have to use both Microsoft Works and WordPad since I lost the program disc for Microsoft Word.**Chapter 9: Looks can be deceiving, Part 2.  
**==========================================================  
**"They plug-in their Navis, Keke-san." Skye said to her Operator.  
  
"Good, test their strengths if they are good enough."  
  
"Don't worry, my pet will handle them. Though I prefer facing the D-Humans."  
  
"You will, Skye, you will."

==  
  
"Plug-in! Rockman.EXE, Transmission!"  
  
"Plug-in! Guilsu.EXE, Transmission!"  
  
Both Navis found themselves standing on white tiles of the door network. From their position, they saw paths going to different places and viruses over the places.  
  
"Whoa! What a lot of viruses!" Takato exclaimed, as a pair of screens appear, showing Netto in one and Takato in another.  
  
"Netto-kun! We better go and find the virus and delete it!" Rockman said to his Operator.  
  
"All right, Rockman! Let's go!"  
  
"Guilsu, are you ready?"  
  
"Hai, Takato.EXE!"  
  
"Guilsu!"  
  
Turning towards the small Navi, the Blue Bomber said, "Let's do it!"  
  
With a nod, they both run along the path, deleting viruses along the way.  
  
"Battlechip! Spreader, Slot-in!" Netto said, slotted the Battlechip in.  
  
Rockman's right hand turn into a gun and fired it at a group of Mettaurs, deleting them instantly.  
  
"Battlechip! Hyper Speed, Slot-in!" Takato said, slotted in a Battlechip similar to his Modify Cards he use as a Digimon Tamer.  
  
The red Navi became a blur when he runs around a group of viruses, firing his Pyro Buster at high speed. When the affect of the Hyper Speed Battlechip wears off, the viruses are already deleted.  
  
"That was so cool!" Netto commented.  
  
"That's one of my Battlechips that based on the Digimon card game back in Shinjuku." Takato explained to the other brunette. "You only get these kind at Shinjuku. We can trade later."  
  
As they travel deeper into the door network, they found themselves in a room with a large eagle-like virus guarding a switch.  
  
"That must be the virus!" Netto exclaimed.  
  
"Then we must delete it." Rockman said.  
  
The virus like out a eagle-like cry then swoop down towards then.  
  
"Guilsu, duck!" Takato warned his Navi.  
  
"Rockman, watch out!" Netto warned his Navi, too.  
  
The Blue Bomber moved out of the way of the virus's path. Guilsu just fell down to the floor, holding his head when the virus went past over him.  
  
"Guilsu! Are you okay?" Takato asked.  
  
"Guilsu's okay!"  
  
When Guilsu stands up, both him and Rockman turn their right hand into their respective buster.  
  
"Rock Buster!" Rockman cried, firing plasma shots at the bird.  
  
"Pyro Buster!" Guilsu, too, firing his buster, except with fire-based plasma shots.  
  
The virus let out a cry when it's being hit by the shots, but it keep on attacking, this time with it's talons out and ready.  
  
"Guilsu, WATCH OUT!" Takato warned, but it was too late.  
  
"Rockman! Help!" Guilsu cried, when the virus grabbed him around his stomach with it's talon.  
  
Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering how big is the eagle virus. Let's just say it's big enough to carry Guilsu around with one talon.  
  
"Guilsu, hang on!" Takato said, then he turn to Netto. "Netto! We need to find that bird's weakness!"  
  
"Okay, Takato! Battlechip! MiniBomb, Slot-in!"

==  
  
Takato hold out a Battlechip to Netto. "Here, it'll help Rockman so it won't miss and hit Guilsu by mistake! Don't worry, I've got a spare one."  
  
"Arigatou, Takato!" The bandana-boy, then, slotted in the Battlechip. "Battlechip! Targeting, Slot-in!"

==  
  
A green visor appears over Rockman's eyes, showing him data on where to throw the MiniBomb in his hand and how hard. With a nod, the Blue Bomber aimed carefully at the virus, who's holding Guilsu and tighten it's grip slowly, and throw!  
  
The MiniBomb explode right at the knee above Guilsu, out of surprise and pain, the virus let go.  
  
The red Navi maneuver his body so he can land on his feet, with his knees bend and his head facing down.  
  
"Guilsu! Are you okay?" Rockman asked, concerned about his friend. The Blue Bomber couldn't sees his friend's eyes since it was covers by a shadow.

==  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Takato looks at his PET, which was starting a program without his notice. Then, a message appears on the screen.  
  
_Feral Mode program running. Do you wish to activate it?  
_  
The crimson-eye boy, then, suddenly look serious as he thought about it.  
  
"Takato?" Netto asked his friend, worried about his sudden change of attitude.  
  
The former Digimon Tamer press a button on his PET. Netto looks at his friend's PET, reading the text that appears.  
  
_Accepting access. Activating Feral Mode.  
_  
"What?" Netto wonders out loud, confused.

==  
  
Guilsu suddenly looks up, at the virus, his attitude suddenly change. His friendly amber eyes slits like a cat and he bears his teeth, showing a pair of fangs among them.  
  
"Guilsu?" Rockman asked, worries about his friend.  
"Don't worry, Rockman. He'll be fine." Takato said.  
  
The red Navi activates his Pyro Buster, charging it to full power, still keeping an eye on the virus, who let out a cry then swoop down.  
  
"Watch out!" Netto warns.  
  
Guilsu, then, fired his charged buster at the virus, the plasma have a striking similarities with the Pyro Sphere, Guilsu's old technique as a Digimon.  
  
The bird cried out in pain before it was deleted.  
  
Guilsu's eyes went back to normal before he turn to Rockman. "Rockman! We did it!"  
  
"Good job, Guilsu!" Takato praised. "Now I can go back!"  
  
Both Rockman and Netto was shocked, the sudden personality change of Guilsu seems strange and weird to them, but it was normal to Takato, who seen it plenty of times when Guilmon senses a Digital Field and fight a wild Digimon.  
  
Then, they heard clapping.  
  
"Huh?" Rockman and Guilsu turns and saw the same Navi in sky blue armour they met earlier.  
  
"Bravo, no one has beaten my pet before, let alone deleted it." She said. "Then again, what can I expect from Navis who have the data?"  
  
"You're the Navi we met earlier!" Guilsu said, his eyes slowly slits like a cat.  
  
"Ah, I'm glad you remember me, brat!" The female Navi said.  
  
"Who are you?!" Takato asked. "Are you the one who locked the door?"  
  
"My name is Skye.EXE," The Navi replied. "And yes, I am the one who locks the door."  
  
Turning her right hand into a what it seems to be a gun, except Rockman and Guilsu saw fans in them.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Skye asked, with a smirk.

**=============================================================  
WOO! Sorry for the late chapter since I promised it'll be update earlier, but at least it's here, right?  
  
Anyway, just when Takato thought he'll be going to the Kanbara residence, Skye appears. Will Rockman and Guilsu defeat Skye? And just what's up with the Feral Mode program? Only I know the answers!  
  
Review if you want the next chapter out! Flames will be used to power up Rockman HeatGuts Style and he'll blast them to the next millennium! Oh and pathetic flamers (I know one of you are) will be ignore since their flames aren't good enough to light up my temper.  
  
See ya till next time on GOING DIGITAL!!  
  
=Pyra Akaidra= **


End file.
